


【露中】囚奴

by TonYOYO



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 红色组 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonYOYO/pseuds/TonYOYO
Summary: 糜乱贵族耀x落魄奴隶露十岁年龄差含all耀情节含暴力血腥描写注意避雷要知道，人们在提起抱负的时候，往往会许下豪言壮语。但当人们提及爱，就会变得胆怯、变得盲目。人们会变成爱的囚奴，永远困囿于咫尺之间。
Relationships: ALL耀, China/England (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), 露中
Kudos: 12





	【露中】囚奴

杂糅奢华雕件与暖玉的门廊，背后是污垢嵌合散发腐烂气味的泥墙。这个国家最出名的地方莫过于这里。

男人站在大堂中央，正打量着两侧排开颔首，裹着千篇一律尚好绸缎，等待被挑选的举国最为优质的奴隶。

这是城里某位身份高贵的大人，而对任何这里的奴隶来说，这都是千载难逢的机会——做这位大人的奴隶，甚至会比那些身份自由的人，过得还要富足舒适。

奴隶们是不被允许直视顾客的，他们只得低着头，目光追着男人艳红的衣摆，耳里听着踱步的声音，心里暗暗揣度着这位大人的面貌。

也有大胆的人在没人注意的间隙偷偷抬起眼，只可惜他忘了迅速的收回视线——他的全部思考都在顷刻化作白纸，在与这位大人对视的瞬间被残忍地撕碎。

他从未见过如此美丽的人，金碧辉煌的大厅在他面前都光华尽失，他的眼睛勾着他的魂魄，催生出大把不堪的邪念，却都来不及回味，就已经被拖入了处理犯下罪行的奴隶该去的狗笼。

对此，王耀早就习以为常，只是依旧踱着步子犹豫不决，他顿时觉得有些索然无味，随手指了两个看起来最为健硕的。

还未等说些什么，一阵撞击与破碎的声音跌了进来。王耀顺着声音寻到一处破败角落，地板上滴落着形状各异的血迹，最里头拴着一个人，隐在黑暗中，仔细看会发现这是一个七八岁大的孩子，他的嘴里还咬着人的皮肉，眼神像狼一样凶残又不安分。那眼睛生得十分漂亮，紫水晶一样明亮又坚毅——是这里不多见的货色。

王耀笑着指着角落里警惕盯着他的男孩吩咐道：“我要他。”

“可是…”奴隶主露出了为难的表情“大人，这家伙性子极为顽劣，已经咬断了好几任主人的腿，因这双眼睛生得好看才勉强留他数次，可这怎么打都没用，这不，正准备扔进笼子里喂狗呢…”

“无妨”王耀饶有兴趣的盯着男孩的眼睛“这样叛逆的性子，驯服起来才有乐趣。”

-

王耀向来是个容易倦乏的人，对人对事从来都只有两三分的热度，因此府里更换奴隶的速度也是只增不减——玩腻了就扔掉，合情合理。

吩咐着下人把那男孩带下去清洗干净后，他挑起一同带回的另外两个奴隶的下巴，从容不迫轻缓地柔声笑道：“那么，现在就同我玩玩吧。”

男人硬朗的脸上迅速飞上一层红晕，吞咽着口水，急切而又慌张的抬手，小心地抚上王耀的小腿，见他含笑着也不恼，动作更加大胆了些，直到衣物尽数抛掷地上，之前的局促才完全被耽于美色的贪婪所取代。

这位身份高贵的大人，果然如传闻般糜乱荒淫。成为他的奴隶是幸运的，贵族中不乏有倾慕者心怀侥幸把自己变成奴隶只为与王耀春宵一度。但同时这也是不幸的，很少有人知道，这里的奴隶能活过三个月的少之又少。

“所以为什么要这么麻烦呢？只跟我做不行吗？”男人指尖卷起王耀的长发，清苦的茶香稍稍安抚了他轻微愠怒的情绪“这回又带回来了几个？是什么类型的？”

“柯克兰先生，我们说好只是各取所需的。”王耀也不恼，慢条斯理地抿了口茶“说实话，现在可确实没什么好货色了，有些提不起胃口呢。”

“听说这回还带了个孩子回来？”

“您已经调查的很清楚了，又何必来问呢？”

王耀笑着，却全然不带着一丝情感，亚瑟看在眼里只觉得心头一紧，贴近抓住他的手，未等开口，一声震耳巨响劫过王耀的注意力，顺着他的目光，视线落在远处的花丛里。

三五个壮硕的男人正挥着刀剑，手法慌乱地扫过草丛，植物被割裂溅出的汁水味顿时渗了过来，只是下一个瞬间，这味道里就掺了腥臭的铁锈味。走近一看，只见身形瘦弱的男孩灵巧地周旋于几人之间，猎鹰般的眼睛仿佛算透了几人的动势，只靠移动和防守就引着刀刃在彼此之间迅速划开，迫使他们自相残杀。

亚瑟见王耀的眼睛里少有得亮起一点星光，微微皱眉“这就是那个孩子？”

“是。”王耀笑着点头，他看起来总是这样温柔，可就是这份温柔里一丝一线织入层层淡漠又疏离的模样，将他越推越远。

他没由来的觉得异常烦躁。

“说起来，我都快忘了带回来这么一个小家伙。”王耀眨眨眼睛“还多亏了你提醒呢。”

男孩此刻已站在横七竖八躺在血泊里连连惨叫的男人中央，眼神凶狠而又警惕地瞪着王耀和亚瑟，仔细一看，只见他怀里护着些什么东西。

王耀缓步走到男孩面前，轻轻蹲下身，轻轻用温柔的语气安抚着男孩的情绪“别怕，还没告诉我你叫什么名字？”

男孩向后退了一步，紫水晶一样澄澈的眼睛仍是死死地瞪着他。

“没有名字吗？还是…？”

“大人！”远处的某位小管家慌忙地跑过来跪到王耀面前“对不起大人，是我没看好他。他来了之后就没说过话，大概是个哑巴，每天除了摆弄这些花花草草，就是跟人打架…”

王耀并不理会趴在地上瑟瑟发抖的管家，只是转头打量了男孩半晌，笑道“既然不会说话，总归要有个名字的。以后你就叫伊万吧，伊万布拉金斯基。”

王耀捏起男孩的下巴，笑着问道“小小年纪身手就这么好，怎么样？要不要考虑当我的贴身侍从？”

男孩的目光顿时冷了几分，狠狠咬住王耀的虎口，鲜红的血液从白皙的皮肤上流淌下来，沿着王耀纤细的小臂和男孩的嘴角滴落在草地上。

剧烈的疼痛使王耀咬紧了嘴唇，未等做出反应，手已然被亚瑟迅速拉了回来，缠上了几层从他袖口撕下的衣料。

亚瑟皱着眉，克制不住愠怒“拉下去喂狗。”

“那是我的奴隶，亚瑟。”王耀有些不满的撅起嘴“要处理也该是我处理。”

“怎么样，要当我的贴身侍从吗？”显然，他对这个小家伙日后还能闹出什么名堂感兴趣极了。

而闯祸的男孩却神游到了状况之外，舌头舔过嘴唇与唇齿间的鲜血，他已经记不清咬断过多少人的血管，组织纤维迸发出的无一例外全是令人作呕的恶臭，而这个人的血液竟是甜的，竟是如此的香甜。他终于抬起头仔细的直视王耀，正在他如潭水般漆黑的眸子里打转的时候，才意识到王耀拍了拍他的头，声音轻柔又蛊人。

“不说话，就权当你答应了。”

沉浸在这份许久未曾体会过的温柔里，一记重拳又落在他柔软的肚子上，迫使他吃痛的缩起了身子，甚至咳出了血来。

“这是对你刚刚的惩罚，当然，你首先要学会听话。”王耀温柔的笑着，却如同刀子般刮过他的神经，手挽住了亚瑟的小臂，在身形隐匿在长廊尽头之前，也未曾再回头看一眼。

男孩啐出口中的血，眼神固执没有丝毫变化。

-

王耀的府里多出一个奴隶出身，年仅八九岁的贴身侍从，这消息几乎是在两天就传遍了大街小巷，让人唏嘘不已。

而府里众人都知道王耀对他百般宠溺，无论他怎样忤逆胡闹，都不会恼。只是偶尔会用鞭子狠狠地，让他皮开肉绽的抽那么几下——和其它的奴隶比起来，可算是莫大的宽恕了。

伊万也不似从前那般危险又暴虐，至少对王耀而言，他大部分时间都乖乖的跟在身后，哪怕眼神依然如狼一样锋利又凶狠，也不妨碍他表现出一丝难得的服从。

经过一年多的调养，伊万的身材结实了不少，身高也往上窜了一大截，雪白的皮肤更加莹润起来，紫水晶一样的眼睛在衬托下更加美丽迷人。凡是看他一眼的人都知道，这个男孩将来会出落成一个可以轻易撩动人心的英俊模样。

王耀勾着亚瑟的脖子，指甲嵌入他光滑的覆着薄汗的皮肤。目光温柔而又迷离地蛊惑着这位贵族少爷的神志，利用牵引着他的爱意，在柔软的布料和他的心尖上抓出令人阵痛的褶皱。

缠绵悱恻间，王耀余光撇到了站在一旁伊万的眼睛。他先前从未在这种时候注意过伊万的情绪，贴身侍从理应时刻守在左右。只是他此刻孤零零站在一旁，手足无措的样子甚是有趣，王耀多看了几眼，轻轻推开亚瑟欲贴过来的胸膛，披起一件轻纱，蹲在伊万面前。他笑着伸手捂住伊万的眼睛，推着他走出了房门。

“小孩子，该去睡觉了。”

伊万站在门外盯着王耀的脸，那上面挂着的温柔笑意刺眼的很，可它很快就被关在了透着光的房门里，屋里再次传来听过不止千百遍的熟悉嘤咛，他攥了攥手，却无法解释自己的心情。

他并不理解王耀和亚瑟还有那些奴隶们在做什么，他们总是在巨大柔软的床榻上互相撕咬，发出痛苦的声音。可他尚且懵懂的意识却总是会催生出异样的情感，引得他在梦境里四处徘徊。

梦里亚瑟柯克兰祖母绿一样的眼睛仿佛要将王耀吞噬，将他锁在泥潭之中，剥落他一身的骄傲与高不可攀的表象，用肮脏的手温柔地将他推入鲜红的染料。只是瞬间，祖母绿被铺天盖地的紫色所替代，比之前还要更加凶猛，亚瑟的脸俨然变成了他自己的样子，抓着王耀的手也俨然变成了他的手。

等回过神时，他正站在王耀的床边，左手已经摸上了王耀纤细的脚踝，雪白的肌肤上留下发红的指印。

盯着王耀安静的睡脸，一夜过去，心里仿佛有什么东西变得清晰了起来。那是一种难以言喻的情感，几乎要撑爆他小小的身躯。

-

王耀难得收了个十分满意的奴隶。二十四五体力正好的年纪，结实健硕的肌肉，流畅的体态，雕塑一般俊朗的面庞，深邃的眼窝和挺拔的鼻梁，最特别的是——他有一双紫水晶一样的眼睛。

不幸的是，伊万活活打死了这个男人——在这个蠢货毫无自知之明、恃宠而骄的次次挑衅之下。伊万掰碎了他的头骨，削掉了他的皮肉，挖出了他的眼睛，又将它踩到泥土里狠狠碾碎。

带着来自孩子的恶意，和并不天真的残忍。

只是这次，王耀没有轻易宽恕他，他冷着脸，命人将伊万扔进了牢房反省。在意识空白以前，留在他瞳孔里的，就只剩下王耀毫无温度的背影。

刀子刮过他的皮肤，灼热的刺痛将他从黑暗中唤醒。他认识这张脸，上面丑陋的疤痕正是多年前王耀惩罚他践踏伊万种下的花田时留下的。

因获得过多的纵容而被怨恨，是常有的事。

他试图活动了一下手指，尝试唤醒因药物而迟钝的知觉。

狱卒凶恶笑着晃着刀子，在伊万的脸上清清浅浅划着道子，留下淡粉色的痕迹，又缓慢地移动到脖子“你既然是个哑巴，要这喉咙估计也没什么用，不如就让我大发慈悲，将它割下来吧。反正你已经惹怒了大人，大人他，已经不会再来看你一眼了。”

血腥味一涌而上，呛得他几乎要吐出来，却也彻底让他清醒了过来，双腿夹住狱卒一个打转，往墙上狠狠一摔，借着一旁刑具的力道扽开手上的铐锁，捂住自己剧痛的喉咙，他张了张嘴，呜咽着发出几声断音“耀…”沙哑着，仿佛用尽了全部的力道，他忍着疼痛，几乎要挤出眼泪来。

愤怒与暴虐支配着他，狱卒如同手无缚鸡之力的蚂蚁，被他轻易的捏碎。

他捂着脖子逃出牢房，心里只有一个念头，脑子里只有一个声音——他要去见他。

如果死前非要做些什么事情，那一定是去见他。

核桃楸宽大的树叶也无法藏住这样的场景，他心心念念的人正与另外一个男人紧紧相拥，如追寻着窒息一般亲吻。

伊万见过那张脸，也认识那双蓝色的眼睛。妒火与怒意顷刻间扑面而来。

要知道，热烈的爱意，同时也造就尖锐的憎恨。

他发誓，要偿还给他百倍痛苦。

  
-

或许是出于愧疚，在将遍体鳞伤、衣物被鲜血浸透的伊万从牢房抱出来后，王耀许久没出过门，只是守在伊万的床前盯着他喉咙处狰狞的伤疤发呆。

而伊万醒来后，却变得更加乖巧，从前的戾气与叛逆感消失得无影无踪。

“耀……”他一遍一遍，低低念着王耀的名字，王耀惊愕地抬起头，脸上终于露出了笑容。

“你醒了啊，伊万。”

伊万点了点头，如野兽幼崽一般发出呜鸣，撒娇一样蹭入王耀的怀里。 

他成功博取了王耀的信任和同情。

凭借着王耀的重用，他迅速建立起了属于他自己的权利与威望，几年下来，已经鲜有人敢将他卑贱的出身拿出来调侃，而他也完全出落成了一副俊朗少年的模样。

扶着王耀的手，周围是他悉心照料的花海，百花的馨香也不及王耀发间隐隐透出的味道令人着迷。曾经那样高大的人，如今他仅一只胳膊就能牢牢将他圈住，岁月偏爱他，竟未曾在他身上留下丝毫的痕迹，他还是那样年轻又漂亮，只是比曾经更像是一枚易碎的花朵，透着娇艳又残忍的美丽。 

“北边的势力如何了？”王耀俯身拾起被风吹落到泥土里的一簇花，漫不经心地询问。

“按照您的吩咐，暗地里谋划了不少交易，已经在大范围实现了经济捆绑。”伊万垂眼弯着腰，把脸贴在王耀的耳边，声音轻柔而低哑。

王耀点了点头，余光瞥向他的脖子，瓷器一般洁白的皮肤上，红褐色的疤痕十分刺眼，他又皱了皱眉“明天带你去街上挑一条围巾吧。”

伊万下意识的捂住了脖子，遮住眼中一闪而过的阴翳。

这些年王耀依然不停地买入新的奴隶，任凭他隔着门廊听着屋内的喘息体温高涨，却唯独不多看他一眼。而他早已过了懵懂无知的年纪，他总会透过门缝，仔细用目光描摹王耀身体的轮廓，仔细将他的声音、线条一笔一划刻入脑海，任凭各种下流的念头将它加工得龌龊不堪。

这些年伊万暗地里逐一将王耀身边的几个人摸清了底细，祭祀长弗朗西斯时常献来珍宝和鲜花，王耀青梅竹马的贵族少爷亚瑟柯克兰仍然是他固定的床伴，而那个蓝眼睛的男人也总会在固定的夜晚前来拜访。

他已然坦然接受了王耀糜乱的生活，却也执意亲自处理那些王耀玩腻了的奴隶。他也隐隐约约在王耀与亚瑟等人的关系里敏锐的嗅到一股不同寻常的气味来。掌手王家的事务许久，他逐渐在盘根错节的线索和故事里追查出些许的端倪，他也知道，这就是他日后能握在手中，将一切踩在脚下的筹码。

可即使习惯了王耀与别的男人耳鬓厮磨的场景，伊万仍然无法克制住日渐膨胀的不满和嫉妒，亚瑟的手摸在王耀的锁骨，牙齿和舌头卷着他滴血一般的耳垂。

只是突然，伊万听到亚瑟提到了他的名字。

伴随着紧张又剧烈的心跳，伊万透着门缝紧紧观察着王耀的反应，一根冰锥扎入他的耳膜——“你在说什么啊，我对小孩子可没兴趣。”

他知道，他定会让他委身于下尝尽屈辱。

  
-

叛军仿佛是在一夜之间聚集起来的，毫无征兆地以席卷而来的恐怖兵力，摧毁了城堡与宫墙。奴隶街的建筑被烧砸殆尽，血污与焦土瞬间涂满了这片大地之上。年轻的领袖在叛乱军的簇拥下砍下了国王的头颅，他湛蓝的眼睛被死死钉在城墙之上。

年轻的领袖微笑颔首，居高临下抚摸着金光闪闪的王座，如同这一切本就属于他一般。

他终于如愿将王耀绑到了自己的床榻之上。

羞辱、践踏、污言秽语。

他撕咬着他，饮着他的眼泪和鲜血，将他从高不可攀的圣坛拽入黑暗，将多年来积攒的最为低劣不堪的幻想逐一实现。

“要怪的话，只能怪你自己啊。”伊万温柔的笑着将王耀的长发举到唇边“既然给了我那么多的特权，又为什么就不多看我一眼呢？”

“是谁都可以？只有我不可以吗？”

“那我偏要你谁都无法拥有，你只能有我。只有我。”

起初王耀的眼睛里闪着泪光，悲悯与乞求在那曾漆黑一片的谭水里一览无余。而如今回应伊万的却只有深不见底的空洞。

“您将我养了这么久，不如，之后的日子，就由我来养着您吧。”伊万的手掌包裹住王耀的脖子，骨节贴着皮肤，传递着跳动的脉搏。

王耀盯着伊万癫狂的面容半晌，别过脸，没再说话。

“没想到你会自己找来，倒是为我省了不少力气。”理所应当的，他要抹消掉染指过王耀的一切。

“耀他还真是养了头不得了的狼崽。”亚瑟柯克兰冷笑着，丝毫没有畏惧的意思。

“我爱慕他，从小就爱慕他。”不顾伊万阴翳恐怖的眼神，亚瑟直视着他宝石一样的眼睛“我比你爱他，伊万。”

“哦？那又如何？他又不爱你——他谁都不爱。”

“——更何况，别以为我不知道。”伊万的眼睛狼一样剜过，音量高了几分“别以为我不知道，这一切都是你，和那该死的阿尔弗雷德搞的鬼。那药，可真是毁掉一个人最好的方式呢。可惜即使这样你也得不到他，阿尔弗雷德也得不到他。”

“他是我的，只能是我的，连同琼斯一族从我手中抢走的一切，如今我都加倍抢回来了。”

“感觉如何？看着他和肮脏卑贱的奴隶苟合？”伊万抬起下巴“怎么样，要不要体会一下我这十多年体会的事情？看看我如何亲吻他？如何抓住他的脚踝？像曾经你在我面前做的那样？”

“真是疯了。”亚瑟心里骂道，眼神瞥向窗外，时间刚刚好。

“陛下，王耀跑了。”侍卫跪倒在远处，瑟瑟发抖，他们都见识过这位君主暴虐残忍的性子，而王耀是他最不可触及的底线。

“杀了他。”伊万瞥了一眼亚瑟，疾步离开。

“这就是你想要的结果吗？”亚瑟苦笑看着伊万风一般远去的背影，目光越过玻璃窗，定定地望着遥远的山林瀑布，低头摊开手，是曾经为王耀包扎过的带着血迹的布料“就当是……我还你的。”  


-

“王耀这个人啊，他聪明的很。”

“你永远不知道他想要的是什么。”

“你不知道一切都在他的计划之中，亦或是一切不过是他的顺水推舟。”

“但唯独一点，我可以确定。”

弗朗西斯摇晃着红酒杯，斜靠在庭院刻着繁缛花纹的石柱上，左手躺着几页信纸，镌秀洒逸的字迹散着丝丝缕缕的墨香，他低垂着眼眸，纤密的睫毛积着晌午细碎的阳光，轻轻叹了口气。

“罢了，这烂摊子，我就帮你收拾了吧。”

“真是个绝情的人呢，王耀。”

-

新王投湖自尽了。

也有人说是为了救一个投湖自尽人。但这个说法鲜有人相信，毕竟伊万布拉金斯基的狠辣又残忍，如何也不是那种为救人不惜性命的类型。

当然，就算是第一个说法，人们也找不出个原由来。

伊万布拉金斯基死了，不过是个结果而已。

就像是一场短暂的闹剧，但却为这个国家带来了不少的变化。

奴隶市场被彻底废除了。十多年前失踪的王家小少爷王嘉龙，也终于在国王宫殿的软禁密室里被发现，亚瑟柯克兰和弗朗西斯祭司长凭借威望扶了他上位。

而人们最为好奇的，莫过于那位贯穿整个故事、叫作王耀的人。

“要知道，人们在提起抱负的时候，往往会许下豪言壮语。”

“但当人们提及爱，就会变得胆怯、变得盲目。”

“人们会变成爱的囚奴，永远困囿于咫尺之间。”

“爱会使人堕落。”

“你说是吗？万尼亚。”

晚风拂过草丛，卷起阵阵花香。月光照耀着大地，一切事物都像天上的星星一样亮晶晶的。

这里的花，开得好极了。


End file.
